Sex and Souls (Discontinued)
by The Really Real Bob
Summary: Just a simple varied story about new students at the DWMA, not a whole lot of serious plot, just meant to be some fun with the concepts. Very very smutty if you can't tell by the title, aaaaaaaand submit your own characters! Also a harem story.


**And last story with Lyrastella! Please do not complain we have 4 stories together, this is the last one and has been planned to be. And for new people, hello! Just normal SYOC and don't be surprised for lots of sex and somewhat inconsistent updates.**

 **Also this will be a harem story so if you aren't comfortable with that uh...too bad?**

It was a dark night in death city, quiet, but not for as long as some would hope as screams echoed as a man was eaten alive by a beautiful woman, a Kishin siren. The Siren sung a song of delight as she ate her pray, soon after her chest was shot with a barrage of pellets. "Oh shut up already." A young man sad, dressed in jeans and a tight fitting leather jacket with a leather trench coat over it.

"And that is a siren? It sounds awful!" a female voice said. This voice came from his weapon, a single barreled shotgun, which he held in one hand.

The siren opened its mouth to launch an attack, however the gun was swiftly shoved in her mouth. "No need for an encore." The male said before blowing its head off, turning it into a red soul.

"Heeey, now I'm all dirty!" his weapon complains. He throws it behind him, it glowing in midair. The shotgun turns into a teen girl with a slim figure, long red hair and about C cup sized breasts, completely naked and partly covered in blood.

"You can always shower." He says.

She sighs "True, it's just inconvenient."

"One must look cool while killing Kishin." The Meister, known as Blade, says.

The girl, her name was Amalia, just shrugs "Anyways, soul."

"Have at it." He says, throwing her it.

"Just normal way this time then" she says. She takes it gulps it down in one go. "Nice and tasty."

"That literally looks like a ball of blood, what are you, European?" Blade jokes.

"No, I'm African" Amalia replies ironically.

Blade laughs, "How many souls do we have so far?"

"That was number , so we still got a bunch to go." she says.

"Uuuuuuugh." He groans.

"Could be worse though." She chuckles.

"Yeah, remember that story Miss Albarn told us?"

"Of that one guy that kept failing at his missions?" She laughs.

"No, how she and Mr. Evans lost Ninety Nine souls for mistaking Blair for a witch."

"Oh yeah, that. I swear, if that happens to us, I will kick you in the dick." She smirked at the thought.

He rolls his eyes. "Then I won't fuck you for a month."

"Nice try, but I can masturbate, that won't save you."

"Well then I'll find a new partner."

"Your loss." She shrugs.

"Death's nephew uses two weapons, why can't I?"

She rolls her eyes "You can try if you want to."

I think I will. Let's head home."

"Alright, but you carry me, the blood makes me look like a psychopath in my human form." She takes his hand and turns back to her weapon form. He rolls his eyes and puts her on a holster on his back and walking back to his dorm. He shared a room with two other students who weren't home yet. As soon as they entered the dorm she started glowing again, turning into her human form again. "This is much better." She says, stretching a little.

Blade lays on his bed, "Uuuugh why do we still sleep with the NOT class?"

"If they would finally find partners, we wouldn't. Why does it even matter?" She says.

"I just heard most EAT class buy an apartment or something but noooo, inflation."

"Well, your problem. I don't mind it too much." She lays on top of him.

He rolls his eyes, "Trying to make me Bloody now?"

"I'm certainly not making a bed bloody, also I'm bloody because of you, so you deserve it." She chuckles.

"I really hope you realize that any normal melee weapon gets much more bloody during every fight."

"Yes I do. I hope you realize that you don't need to shove me into the mouth of disgusting things like that." She replies.

"It's cooler that way though."

"Then stop complaining." She says while playing with her hair.

"Fiiiiiine."

"Don't you like blood anyways?" She asks him

.

"Yes!"

Amalia laughs "Why were you complaining in the first place then?"

"I'm slightly annoying"

"Well, you're not wrong." She says jokingly.

"You know you love it." He smirks.

"Oh, do I?"

He simply smirks.

"Yeah, not so sure about that one." She smirks.

"I hate you sometimes

"You know you love it." She grins.

He simply rolls his eyes, falling to sleep on her.

"Sleepyhead..." She sighs and falls asleep as well.

 **Aaaaaand OC time! You do not have to make a meister and weapon. I know it's a spinoff, but we will be taking a lot of stuff from Soul Eater NOT, including the class system. Anyone without a partner will be in NOT class. I am fine using 2 people's OCs as partners tho**

 **IMPORTANT: This was not mentioned in the story, but the DWMA accepts witches now so that they can help witches that don't necessarily want to be evil such as Angela.**

 **-General-**

Name:

Nickname: **(Like how Soul isn't Soul's real name)**

Age:

Sex/Gender: **(Futas are allowed, as well as trans)**

Personality:

Full Physical appearance: **(Please include stuff like dick size and boobs)**

Species: **(Weapon, Meister, witch, or normal human. Witches must have an animal theme and be female)**

Weapon Form: **(If applicable)**

Partner: **(Optional, partnerships can be more than 2. If you put Blade as a partner you can join that main group)**

Skills:

Other:

 **-Clothing(Anything is allowed, even public nudity at all times)-**

Casual: **(Non-Combat public)**

Combat: **(Combat clothes for missions and such)**

Pajamas:

Other: **(If you want lingerie or swimsuits or formal clothes or something)**

 **-Sex Stuff-**

Orientation:

Privacy: **(How much they care. Please specify is they care about public nudity, public sex, or talking about sexual things)**

Who would they fuck: **(Friends, family, strangers etc)**

Sex Drive:

Fetishes:


End file.
